The invention pertains to circuit board connectors, and more specifically, to a self-aligning, quick-release connector.
Circuit boards are widely used for electronic devices. Often, a circuit board will include at least one connector for exchanging signals with another device or component. For example, the circuit board for a computer (i.e., the xe2x80x9cmother boardxe2x80x9d) typically includes several connectors that can be electrically connected to other devices (e.g., via a mating connector and a ribbon cable), such as, a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, a printer port, a serial port, etc.
During the design phase of a circuit board, a prototype is often assembled to test the design theory. A signaling device (e.g., test equipment) may be electrically connected to a connector on the prototype circuit board to test the function thereof, and make the necessary adjustments thereto. Likewise, during manufacture, it is often desirable to test the circuit board during or after manufacture and before shipping. Again, a signaling device may be electrically connected to a connector on the circuit board to test for proper assembly (e.g., for continuity at the solder connections).
One solution is to manually connect a mating connector directly to the connector on the circuit board that is electrically connected to a signaling device via a ribbon cable, or the like. However, connectors typically used on circuit boards have little or no alignment tolerance. Where the mating connector is misaligned, the connector on the circuit board may be damaged. For example, the pins may be bent where the operator forces a mating connector that is misaligned onto the connector on the circuit board. In addition, manually connecting the signaling device may otherwise cause damage to the circuit board connector, to other components on the circuit board, and/or to the circuit board itself. For example, the operator may apply an excessive force to the mating connector to make a connection with the connector on the circuit board. Such excessive force may cause the solder joints securing the connector to the circuit board to loosen. Likewise, the mating connector may strike another component, and/or crack or otherwise damage the circuit board itself. Therefore, the operator must patiently align the mating connector with the circuit board connector and then carefully make the connection therebetween. In addition, where the operator is using a test probe instead of a mating connector, the operator must make an even connection with each pin thereof and hold the test probe in place throughout the entire test. In any event, such manual testing requires skill, takes time, and may be fatiguing for the operator.
Another solution is to automatically connect the signaling device directly to the circuit board connector, again using a mating connector electrically connected to the signaling device with a ribbon cable, or the like. Typically, an automated xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d mechanism, or the like, presses the mating connector in place to make the connection thereto, and then lifts the arm away after testing the device. As such, a consistent force is applied evenly over the connector on the circuit board. In addition, the automated process reduces human involvement and the problems inherent therewith. However, the mating connector must still be properly aligned before it can be connected to the connector on the circuit board. Even a slight misalignment between the mating connector and the circuit board could cause damage to the connector on the circuit board, to other components, or to the circuit board itself. In addition, a misaligned connection may result in an improper connection, causing a short and/or failure to accurately test the device.
Furthermore, during either manual or automatic testing, the circuit board connector is prone to wear and damage during insertion and removal of the mating connector. The circuit board connector pins may become bent or broken. In addition, misalignment can result in short circuits or probing the wrong signal.
The inventors have devised a self-aligning, quick-release connector. A probe block is received within a chamber formed within a guide sleeve. The probe block may be movable between a retracted position and an extended position within the interior chamber formed in the guide sleeve. A contact within the probe block may be recessed within the guide sleeve when the probe block is in the retracted position. The contact makes a connection with the circuit board connector when the probe block is moved into the extended position.
Also disclosed is a method for electrically connecting a circuit board connector to an external device comprising the steps of: providing a probe block having at least one contact therein; electrically connecting one end of the contact to the external device; positioning the probe block so that the contact is substantially aligned with a corresponding pin on the circuit board connector, wherein the contact is in a recessed position away from the corresponding pin on the circuit board connector during positioning; and guiding the probe block toward the circuit board connector until the contact makes a connection with the corresponding pin on the circuit board connector.